


Rapunzel

by JET_Playin



Series: Drarry Tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin
Summary: Harry and Draco announce their engagement to varying degrees of distaste from the wizarding world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653493
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write a series of drarry fairy tales for some time, so here we are. This is the first installment of Drarry Tales, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to Triggerlil for being an amazing sounding board and beta, and to Tasteofshapes for helping me nail down the fairy tale lineup! You both rock!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters and locations.

Harry smiled into his coffee for the umpteenth time that morning. He was happy, everyone around him could tell. He was bursting at the seams to tell someone, Ron at least, but reigned himself in. They'd find out soon enough. 

Turning his attention to his work, he devoted the next few hours to paperwork, greeting Ron when he arrived, but saying little. The urge to confide in him was too strong, the news boiling just below the surface. By lunch, he felt ready to explode, but Ron beat him to it. 

"What?" he shouted as he read the headline. 

Harry didn't have to see it; he'd given the okay on the final print, himself, in spite of the flowery language. __

_ Savior of the Wizarding World Set to Marry Draco Malfoy, Cursebreaker for the Ministry of Magic! _

"Harry," Ron cried. "Please, tell me you've seen this." 

He couldn't hold back the grin that spread over his face as he nodded. "I have. Isn't it great, Ron? He said yes!" 

"Er, of course he said yes, Harry. He's head over heels for you. But— are you sure this is how you want to tell people?" 

Rising, he crossed the room to drop the paper on Harry's desk, pointing at the headline. Harry glanced down, then did a double take. 

_ Savior of the Wizarding World Gone Dark? Death Eater Draco Malfoy Got His Man, It Would Seem!  _

"What?" Harry shouted, snatching up the paper. "Tha—that's not what we agreed to at all!" His eyes wild, he looked up at Ron helplessly. 

"What'd you expect, mate? It's the bloody  _ Prophet _ ."

"I expected them to respect an Auror and Cursebreaker from the bleeding Ministry of Magic! This—this is slander!" he declared, tossing the paper down and thumping his fist on the desk for good measure. "I'm going to Hermione, she'll know what to do. This was supposed to be special."

He couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice, or from clogging his throat in the form of bitter tears. 

"I know, mate. It's still good news, though! You're getting married! That's great!" 

Harry gave him a weak smile, nodding. "Yeah, 'course. You'll be my best man, right?" 

Ron smiled and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Of course, Harry."

-

By the end of the day, Harry was happy just to leave the Ministry. The owls had begun to leak through his mail wards, bringing him howler after howler in a never ending stream of vitriol and sympathy; not exactly the well wishes he'd been hoping for. 

He thought the world understood what he knew to be fact: Draco was never a bad person, merely a child who made bad choices. But, perhaps that was too much to hope for, even now. 

Stepping through the floo, Harry kicked off his shoes. All he wanted was to curl up on the sofa with Draco and watch some asinine film about anything, really. He just wanted Draco. But the flat was dark and there was no sign he'd come home, yet. 

Harry hadn't heard from him all day, which wasn't terribly surprising. He likely had his own fallout over the newspaper, probably even worse than Harry's. 

Sighing, Harry headed to the bedroom, determined to put the whole mess out of his mind for a while. He'd change out of his Auror robes and into something more comfortable, then he'd make dinner. When Draco got home, they'd talk about how to deal with the  _ Prophet _ . 

When he pushed open the door to their bedroom, though, he came face to face with an intruder. The owl sat patiently on the bureau, his tufts of feathers standing tall and regal in the small room, and paid no mind when Harry jumped at finding him there. 

When his heart had returned to its proper place, he approached the owl to relieve him of the the letter tied to his leg. As soon as it was undone, the owl hooted importantly and took flight, rattling the photos lining the bureau. 

Harry almost binned it, tired to death of post. But this wasn't a howler, so at least there wouldn't be shouting. Opening it thoughtfully, Harry was momentarily relieved to see Draco's looping script. 

_ Harry,  _

_ So sorry I didn't come to see you today, I was called away on what I was led to believe was an urgent matter. As it happens, my father read the  _ Prophet  _ this morning and decided I needed an intervention.  _

_ If you would be so kind as to rescue me, he has locked me in the highest room in Malfoy Manor (you remember, I used to call it the Tower).  _

_ I would very much like to go home now.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Draco  _

_ P.S. I love you, you oaf.  _

Harry hadn't even finished the letter before he was turning and bolting back through the flat to the floo, panic flooding his mind. He took a pinch of powder and tossed it into the flames, calling out the address for Malfoy Manor before stepping inside. 

But nothing happened. 

Cursing, he stepped back out. They must have blocked their floo! Turning on his heel, he Dissapparated instead, landing at the gates of the Manor. Then cursed again. He should have brought a broom. 

He didn't have time to go back though, so he decided to climb. It wasn't easy, there were few footholds, but he managed it eventually, dropping down on the other side and promptly falling on his arse. Thankfully, no one was around to see it. 

Standing, he brushed himself off and headed toward the Manor, eyes peeled for the bit that rose higher than the rest of the building, the one Draco had spoken of playing in as a child. Night had fallen and the house loomed over him, shadowed and dangerous as it had been during the war. When he spotted the turret, he rushed forward and shouted:

"Draco! Draco, are you there?" 

The little window at the centre of the structure flew open and a pale head poked out. "Harry?" he called, the sound lifting Harry's spirits like nothing else could. "You came!" 

"Of course I came," Harry cried. "Now, how do I get you out of there?" 

"It's cursed, you'll need to have the—" he paused, head twisting this way and that. "Harry, where are the other Aurors? The Cursebreakers?"

Harry flinched. "Er…" 

"You didn't bring backup? What were you thinking?" 

"I just got your letter Draco, I didn't exactly stop to think! It's just your dad! What's he going to do?" 

As if on cue, a murder of crows arose, riding the night like a wave at sea, black on black, as they dove at Harry, startling an undignified squeak from him. 

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Lucius Malfoy asked from the front door of the Manor, his voice icy and clear. "You're not welcome here."

Ducking as the crows continued to dive at him, Harry wove dizzying circles about the grounds. Withdrawing his wand, he cast a shield charm, holding a bubble of light around himself long enough to address Lucius. 

"Lucius," Harry shouted across the grounds. "What are you doing? You can't keep him locked up! This is kidnapping!" 

"He's my son, " he called, pride resonating in his voice. "I am doing what's best for him."

"Lucius!" Narcissa's voice rang out through the night, sharp and commanding. "What are you doing? Why was the floo closed? Where's Draco?" 

"Don't get in my way, 'Cissa, I'm protecting our foolish son from himself." 

Striding past her husband, Narcissa waved her wand and vanished the crows. Harry dropped his shield hesitantly while Lucius shouted "Narcissa!" 

"Hello Harry, dear. I'm so sorry for my husband's theatrics." Reaching Harry, she laid a palm on his cheek. "I was thrilled to hear the news, though they could have put it more delicately in the headline."

"Yes, I'll be handling that," Harry assured her. "Er, what about Draco?" 

He gestured to the tower where Draco was waving. 

"Oh, for goodness sake. You'd better go collect him. I'll take care of Lucius."

Approaching the tower, Harry beamed up at his fiancé. "You can come down now!" he called. 

"Harry, you dolt! I told you, he's cursed it, I can't leave, I— Wait, I have an idea."

He vanished from the window, returning a moment later with his arms full of a bundle of pale… something. Winding back, he flung the load into the sky and it billowed down, streaming all the way over the side of the house and to the ground. 

Harry moved closer to inspect the curtain that fluttered in the breeze, jolted when he realised it was hair. Draco's hair. 

"What?" he asked. "What did he do to you?" 

"Will you just shut up and climb it?" Draco demanded, clearly impatient. 

"You want me to climb your hair? Won't that hurt?" 

"I tied it off, it should be fine. It's not like you brought a broom. I don't know how you function as a bloody Auror, you haven't even mastered coming prepared!" 

Harry wrapped a fist in Draco's hair, mumbling under his breath about ungrateful snobs and stupid brooms and he should have  _ said _ to bring back up. It wasn't like climbing the gate; Draco's hair was as silky as it always was and Harry slid several feet down more than once before he made it to the roof of the lower points of the structure. 

The window of the tower was at waist level from there, so Harry clambered inside, dragging Draco into his arms. "Your father isn't invited to the wedding," he said solemnly into his hair. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter, he's absolutely coming to the wedding. Now, give me your wand so I can deal with these curses."

-

Draco turned his head in a short, jerky motion that sent his hair flying in a curtain about his face, then shook it out and did it again. 

"I like it," he said, meeting Harry's eyes in the mirror. "What do you think?" 

"It's lovely, of course," Harry assured him, and it was. 

He'd cut his hair after his father's spell, but left it quite long—down to the middle of his back—claiming he'd wanted to try long hair, anyway. Harry was worried he'd look like his father, but that wasn't the result. In truth, he resembled Narcissa far more than Lucius. 

"I may cut it for the wedding," Draco said thoughtfully, still gazing at his reflection. "We'll see. Oh, and Father is home from St. Mungo's. The healer adjusted his medications, so he should be fine at the wedding."

Harry flinched. He already had plenty of reasons not to want the wizard there, but the recent kidnapping was at the forefront of his mind. "If you say so. But one word against us and he's out."

"He'll behave, I promise." Turning, he wrapped an arm around Harry's neck, draping himself over him and sighed. "If not, he's gone."

Smiling, Harry captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you," he murmured. 

"I love you too, you oaf."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
